


When you take it a step past thrilling (A.K.A. Dean is going to need a stepladder for what he did to the ceiling)

by TittySprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom!Cas, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Grace - Freeform, Gun Kink, M/M, actual innards, as in bulletholes, i should be ashamed, non anal fingering, putting dicks in holes not mean for dicks, top!dean, very gross and bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittySprinkles/pseuds/TittySprinkles
Summary: The prairies of nebraskasoaked in bloodthe love made between themusing his gunssome good old fashioned gun play with some boys who like danger. Except this time, there is no playing.Avoid if squeamish.





	

Dean stands just beyond the foot of his bed, hands held loosely behind his back. He stands admiring his work so far, an angel, his angel, wrists tied to the bedpost, binding sigils scratched into his forearms with his own angel blade. He's sitting up, shivering, smiling with the look of utmost adoration anyone could ever muster. Dean's face matched. 

Dean steps forward, climbing up onto the bed between his sweet angels knees. With one hand still behind his back, the other comes around to slip two fingers into his beloved's tight heat, already prepared before the ropes, listening to his sweet whimpers and pleas for more. 

"What do you want baby?" Dean practically purrs in Castiel's ear.

"You" It came out as a gasp.

"It's not just me is it?" Dean brings his other hand around, showing him his beloved silver and ivory gun. "You've been waiting for this huh?"

Castiel bites his bottom lip and nods his head, looking up at Dean with wide eyes. Dean brings the gun up to Castiel's mouth, gently nudging at his lips with the barrel, looking down at him with fondness and hooded eyelids. Castiel parts his lips and sticks his tongue out slightly, allowing dean to twist the polished barrel into his mouth, with an expression of pure innocence. A shiver runs through his body.

Dean kisses the corner of Castiel's mouth and replaces his fingers with the barrel as he replaces the gun in his mouth with his lips. He places his hand over his stomach as he eases the barrel inside, causing the angel to squirm. His breaths are heavy and quick now, arching into Dean's touch like a cat stretching against a wall. Dean is now beginning to move his hand, working the cool metal in and out. With one deep push in the feels the slight bump on his lover's belly.

"Do you feel that?" Dean asks, running the pad of his index finger over his skin.

"Uh huh" Dean can see the lost look in his eyes, the adrenaline and trust all mixed in with the fear, already wound up so tight. Cas is tense, almost hyperventilating and Dean leans in close to suck a red bruise into his neck just below his ear and sushes him. 

"You ready?"

"Uh huh" He looks Dean straight in the eyes. "Please"

Dean sucks in a deep breath, preparing himself. Then, he puts his finger on the trigger, angling the barrel up towards the ceiling and squeezes.

The sound of the shot reverberates throughout the room, the bullet getting stuck in the ceiling above them. Castiel makes a yelping sort of noise, then closes his eyes and relaxes, breath still fast. Dean then angles his hand so the gun points parallel to Castiel's spine, and squeezes again. 

This time blood comes out of Castiel's mouth as he coughs, sitting up and hacking, finally showing the silver bullet that got stuck in his throat in between his teeth and smiling when Dean praises him. Dean's right hand goes to Castiel's mouth to retrieve the bullet, his left going to the hole in his stomach, middle finger tracing a circle around the hole. When he pushes in, he makes little cooing noises into Castiel's ear, looking down the bed at the crimson soaked sheets. He squirms and whimpers when Dean starts adding more fingers, now up to three, twisting and stretching the hole in his stomach just above his belly button. Soon Dean is able to push in his whole hand.

"Look baby" Castiel hesitates to avert his eyes from Dean's face down to where he's fit his whole hand into his flesh, feeling him grab at his intestines, the touch almost like a caress. The most intimate kind of contact, sliding his arm up and up under his ribcage to his heart, still beating rapidly. His fingertips brush on it briefly, then suddenly his arm is moving down and out, leaving a gaping hole in it's wake. With his blood painted arm, Dean clutches Castiel's hip, sliding down to lick at the wound as a tiger would, other hand pawing and caressing his lover's side. Upon tasting his angel's life essence, Dean's brain was clouded over by soft bright euphoria, working it's way into every nerve. They kept eye contact all the while.

Dean takes his T-shirt all the way off, revealing the tanned and freckled skin underneath, raising his arms in that small action almost like a prayer, a salute. He then unbuttons and unzips his pants, sliding them down his thighs. Castiel eyes train the motion of dean briefly stroking himself, the copious amount of blood slicking his way and that makes Castiel just shiver. Dean takes his right hand, the dry one, and sets his gun on the bedside table. He then places it gently on Castiel's cheek, leaning in and whispering soft praises, dusting his pink cheeks with light kisses. Slowly, Dean eases himself into the maw he made of Castiel's flesh. His angel sighs under him, lolling his head like a sleepy kitten after a meal. His eyes screw shut and he groans in pain as Dean starts to move. 

Dean is rocking faster now, letting out soft grunts and whispers of how sweet Castiel is, how good he feels, how good he's doing, how beautiful. Castiel is helpless but to sigh and heave breath after labored breath. Angels can't die from the usual wounds humans would, but t could hurt like hell if one let oneself. Castiel is feeling it all right, and savoring every moment like a melting candy. 

Castiel wriggles and squirms and arches up against dean once he notices his thrusts becoming more erratic. Dean's face is pinched into concentration, hands spread wide resting on Castiel's shoulders, and with a low, deep sigh he spends into Castiel's guts and holds him there, just breathing for a moment. Castiel is looking at the Ceiling, shivering, felling the foreign fluid seep into every nearby abdominal crevice. Dean reaches one hand down to stir his fingers in the torn flesh, blood, and come and brings them lower to Castiel's still persistent erection, eliciting a breathless moan from the angel under him. Dean's deft fingers wrapping around him and giving a light tug, making Castiel buck upwards into Dean's fist. It doesn't take long for Castiel to get close, and as he bites his lips dean looks up, and slowly slides down to replace his hand with his mouth. 

He first places a wet kiss on the tip, and Castiel's toes curl. When Dean swallows him whole, Castiel comes with a shout, eyes rolling into the back of his head, hands curling into fists. 

Dean comes back up, uge smile on his face, to untie the rope around Castiel's wrists, massaging his fingers into the tender skin there. The first thing Castiel does is wrap his arms around Dean's shoulders burying his face into his neck.

"I wanted to do that this whole time."

Dean responds by petting Castiel's hair with a wet hand, and pulls back a little bit for what comes next. This is by far Dean's most favorite part. First, A soft glow on his forearms to heal the binding sigils etched there just moments ago, gone. Then he knows that he's working on the straight passage torn along his spine, seeing bits of light seep out from the wound he's saving for last. Then, finally, Dean watches close as blue light brings together bits of torn skin into place, sewing up his insides back to how they were before. Dean places a kiss to Castiel's forehead, and he smiles. 

There is still blood everywhere, which dean promised to always deal with. It coats his arms, his chest, stomach face, cock, Castiel's stomach, his face, the bed, and the ceiling. 

"We really made a mess this time huh?"

"We make a mess every time, Dean."

"Do you think you could hold me up so I could try to get the bullet out of the ceiling? I think I'm actually going to need a stepladder now that I think about it."

"Yes."

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
